


Несколько часов темноты

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Отправляясь в поход, не забудьте зарядить ваши мобильные телефоны и захватить гитару. И продумать признания в любви на всякий случай. Мало ли что может случиться.





	

Юго выжал тормоз, и машина послушно замерла, мягко прошуршав по насыпной дороге. Красный треугольник на навигаторе был окружен сплошной зеленью фона, и только тонкая, едва заметная полоса трассы уходила за край экрана. До города было порядка сорока километров, до ближайшей заправки — около пятнадцати. 

Юго достал из кармана телефон и взглянул на дисплей. Связь то уходила, то появлялась снова, едва улавливая одну полоску сети. 

Они действительно забрались далеко. 

Джесси рядом завозился, и наброшенная куртка сползла на пол. Джесси потянулся вверх длинными руками, коснулся крыши салона, потер заспанные, с тяжелыми веками глаза.

— Приехали? — задумчиво спросил он. Голос со сна у него был низкий, осипший. 

— Сложно сказать. Мы ехали куда-то конкретно?

— Да нет, — теперь Джесси похоже проснулся окончательно. — Времени сколько сейчас?

— Одиннадцатый час. Есть хочешь?

Есть Джесси не хотел. 

Ориентироваться без карты было непросто. Несколько раз Юго казалось, что они ходят кругами, но приложение телефона никак не желало грузить навигатор, а Джесси, казалось, был готов пройти пешком еще несколько десятков километров. 

Почва в лесу была сырая, кроссовки вязли в земле, пахло мокрым набухшим мхом. Юго жалел, что не взял с собой термос — влажная прохлада уже начала забираться под свитер и куртку, немели кончики пальцев. 

Джесси говорил и замолкал, только если останавливался, чтобы сделать фото. Юго уже представлял себе эти сотни кривых мобильных снимков — кусочки осеннего неба, листья, редкие некрасивые грибы и его, Юго, спина, маячащая впереди. 

— …и тогда я забил на все это. Как думаешь, может не стоило?

— Что? — отозвался Юго. — Извини, я прослушал, что ты сказал. Задумался, наверное.

Джесси остановился, запустил большие пальцы в шлевки своего спортивного рюкзака. Взгляд у него был недовольный и вопросительный. Юго увидел, как из-под края выцветших старых джинсов торчат лодыжки Джесси, как знакомо выпирают косточки над длинными ступнями, и подумал, что отвечать на еще не заданный вопрос ему совершенно не хочется.

— Ты какой-то мутный сегодня. Устал за рулем? Не выспался?

— Нет, — Юго помотал головой. — Нет, все круто, пойдем. Может наконец появилась связь, и мы сможем дойти хоть куда-нибудь?

Но связь только пропала окончательно, а зарядка опустилась до двадцати процентов, грозя отключить телефон в ближайшие несколько часов.

— Как у тебя со связью?

— Никак. — Джесси пожал плечами. — Ее нет. Ерунда, все знают, где мы.

Юго кивнул, хотя едва ли мог с этим согласиться — они сами с трудом представляли себе свое местоположение.

Лес оборвался внезапно. Деревья кончились, а через десяток метров кончилась и земля. Где-то внизу со звенящей скоростью несся горный поток, а над ним нависали серые выступающие камни. Доносился плеск воды, а лицо ощущало ту самую ледяную прохладу, какая бывает только возле пугающе прозрачных, опасных горных рек. 

Юго глубоко вдохнул, и легкие наполнились холодом и влагой — но другой, не душным лесом, а свежестью и чистотой.

Джесси осторожно перегнулся через край и вытянул вперед руку с телефоном.

«Осторожно», — хотел заметить Юго скорее по привычке, чем правда желая предостеречь, но не успел. Пальцы Джесси разжались, и телефон камнем полетел вниз и исчез в бурлящих потоках воды.

— Вот черт! — Джесси выругался, а Юго почему-то ощутил смутное беспокойство, словно упавший телефон был дурным знаком. 

«Глупости! Выбрось из головы такие дурацкие мысли» — скомандовал он себе, а вслух сказал только:

— Фоток жалко. 

Юго бросил на обрыв последний взгляд, и на доли секунды ему показалось, что все вокруг стало блеклым, почти черно-белым. Но наваждение прошло, стоило только моргнуть.

Следующие полкилометра они прошли почти молча, но рядом, то и дело задевая друг друга рукавами. Лес отступал, и, постепенно забирая влево, они подбирались все ближе к плоскому пятачку травы. 

Здесь было суше и ветренее. Палатку то и дело сдувало, и когда она вновь или надувалась пузырем, или складывалась как карточный домик, Джесси и Юго начинали смеяться. Так сильно, что приходилось переводить дыхание, прежде чем взяться за палатку снова. В эти мгновения беспокойство отступало. 

Не по-японски мягкие волосы Джесси растрепались, закрутились от влажности на концах, и Юго показалось, что он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым, что ничто не способно сейчас пошатнуть его внезапную полную радость. 

Палатка все равно получилась кособокая и тесная внутри. Джесси едва мог вытянуться в ней во весь свой рост.

— Надо было взять гитару, — произнес он, укладывая руки под голову.

— Ты же не умеешь играть, — засмеялся Юго.

— Неважно. Может тогда хотя бы достанешь мой плеер? Он на улице в рюкзаке.

Юго дернул молнию на палатке и сначала ему показалось, что он видит изображение, пропущенное через фильтр. Искаженные, неяркие цвета и мутный блюр тумана. И сквозь эту грязно-серую нечеткость проступили очертания. Сперва Юго померещились камни — высокие и обтесанные, но чуть приглядевшись он понял. Дома. Низкие скатные крыши почти касались земли, а темные крохотные окна глядели пустыми жуткими глазницами.

— Джесси, послушай, Джесси. — Джесси завозился внутри, Юго потянулся к рюкзаку с плеером.

— Что? — Джесси высунулся наружу.

— Скажи честно, ты тоже видишь это?

— Вижу что?

Юго обернулся снова, но теперь вокруг снова была влажная трава — сочная, еще зеленая, лишь местами начинающая терять свою свежеть. И пустота. Он крепче сжал в руке плеер, на экране которого строкой бежало название песни, а из наушников еле слышно доносились ритмы.

— Забей. Наверное, я и правда слишком мало спал прошлой ночью.

— Может, — Джесси ухмыльнулся, — хоть скажешь, что тебе привиделось?

— Ни за что. Но, пожалуй, я больше не буду пересматривать «Сайлент Хилл».

***

Юго проснулся от чужеродных звуков — негромких, но явных. Непохожих на шелест листвы или шум дождя. Звуки приближались и напоминали то ли шаги, то ли приглушенные сиплые голоса. 

В спальном мешке затекли руки и ноги, и первые несколько движений получились неловкими, Юго случайно задел Джесси локтем.

— Что еще?

Юго не успел ответить, потому что их окружили тени — кто-то был снаружи, совсем рядом, двигался тяжело и медленно. Юго нацепил кроссовки и жестом показал Джесси сделать то же самое. 

Первая мысль, которая пришла в голову, когда Юго расстегнул молнию на палатке, — это не люди. Во всяком случае, больше не люди. 

Груды грязных пожелтевших костей, на которых оставались полуистлевшие обрывки ткани и гнилые ошметки плоти. Редкие остатки волос на гладкой поверхности черепов. И мертвый затхлый запах, от которого тянуло блевать. 

— Что за… хрень.

— Мне кажется, — Юго подхватил рюкзак и схватил Джесси за руку, — разобраться можно потом.

Когда-то в школе Юго бегал неважно, сбивалось дыхание, а сердце становилось внутри большим и тяжелым, рот наполнялся холодной слюной и ныли зубы. Но сейчас — Юго был уверен — он побил парочку рекордов школы и, наверное, приблизился по скорости к олимпийским чемпионам.

Эти твари — даже мысленно Юго избегал называть их «зомби» — двигались тяжело и медленно, но их было много. Они появлялись причудливыми изваяниями и поднимали на бегущих свои пустые безглазые обглоданные червями головы. Они чувствовали в них жизнь, бегущую по венам кровь, бьющиеся сердца и наполненные легкие. 

Мертвое тянулось к живому, а Юго поражался, как у него еще хватало сил думать о происходящем. 

«Знаешь, если мы не переживем эту ночь, — проговаривал Юго про себя, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал…»

«Если мы сегодня сдохнем, а это вполне может случиться, то я должен успеть сказать тебе…»

«По всей Японии начался зомби-апокалипсис, а в любой истории есть неудачники, которые умирают первыми. И раз уж это оказались мы, это мой последний шанс признаться…»

Но чтобы говорить, дыхания уже не хватало, поэтому они просто бежали куда-то в сторону трассы, где стояла машина.

Одна из тварей коснулась щеки Юго, и ему показалось, что по ней полоснули чем-то ледяным.

— Долбанные мертвяки!

В лесу их стало меньше, но деревья не давали свободно бежать, ветки царапали лицо, сучья рвали одежду. Блеклый выцветший лес казался декорацией из фильма ужасов.

Джесси, тяжело дыша, прислонился к стволу дерева. Юго заметил, что по щеке у того течет кровь.

— Я надеюсь, что завтра все это покажется мне отвратительным сном. Поганым ночным кошмаром. — Джесси утер пот с лица, перепачкав рукав кровью.

Логическая цепочка в голове у Юго сложилась не сразу и слишком поздно. 

Костлявая рука появилась из-за дерева, и костяные фаланги длинных омерзительных пальцев сомкнулись на шее Джесси. Он поперхнулся воздухом, попытался оттолкнуть существо, но живая теплая кровь была слишком близко, и мертвец тянулся к ней, желая получить больше.

«Думай!» — велел себе Юго, но после этого в голове появилась только равнодушная пустота и беспомощность.

Руки спасли ситуацию. Телефон оказался в заднем кармане — два процента зарядки тут же превратились в один, а Юго сделал то единственное, что мог — включил фонарик. Нижняя часть корпуса засветилась, и поток белого света ожег руку твари. Та начала таять.

Потом Юго казалось, что это происходило долго, очень долго. Что жуткие картины исчезали, но все равно оставались перед глазами. На деле — прошло несколько секунд.

Телефон погас, а Джесси устало сполз по стволу. На шее у него начинали темнеть синяки, он ощупал их пальцами.

— Если я уже сдох, то могу сказать, что по ту сторону ничуть не лучше.

Мир вокруг обретал краски — темные, ночные, но живые и сочные. На смену запаху мертвечины пришел запах живого тела — соленого пота, крови и чего-то еще, терпкого и близкого.

***

Оказалось, что они слишком много забрали на север, пришлось сделать петлю. Последние километра два они шли вдоль шоссе, и если бы догадались поднять головы вверх, то увидели бы на нависшем над ними полотне неба редкие точки звезд. Но Джесси смотрел себе под ноги и видел только грязные, испачканные землей носки своих кроссовок, Юго смотрел вперед, надеясь разглядеть в темноте очертания машины.

Она стояла на обочине, ничуть не тронутая событиями ночи, равнодушно мигнула фарами, когда Юго нажал на кнопку.

Внутри было душно, пахло кожей и пластиком, но закрытые окна давали полузабытое ощущение безопасности. Со скрипом разложились в полную длину сиденья.

— В багажнике плед валялся, — вспомнил Юго.

Джесси стянул с себя свитер, сложил его и подложил под голову. Юго вспомнил о том, что то ли не успел, то ли не захотел сказать раньше. Теперь было можно. Было время подобрать нужные слова, произнести их правильно и уверенно. 

— Джесси, послушай, я… — Юго осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Сказать тебе хотел...

Глаза у Джесси были закрыты, и дышал он ровно и мерно. 

«Значит, не время и не место», — рассеяно подумал Юго и стянул с Джесси половину шерстяного пледа.

Через полчаса на востоке появилась светлая полоса, она разрасталась, становилась сначала светло-синей, потом желтой, пока наконец не окрасила все небо в глубокий утренний розовый, почти пурпурный, который не таял очень долго, вплоть до самого восхода. Впрочем, ни Юго, ни Джесси этого не увидели — когда они проснулись, солнце стояло уже совсем высоко и было далеко за полдень.


End file.
